Cambio Repentino
by Shirizayu-chan
Summary: ...SHIZAYA... ¿Un pequeño error cambiara sus vidas? Eso es lo que parece...
1. Un pequeño accidente

**1\. Capítulo 1: Un "pequeño" accidente.**

Izaya caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Shinjuku y no dejaba de pensar en cómo poder terminar con Shizu-Chan.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra con puffy beige, y dando pequeños saltitos de forma alegre, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño y contento.

— ¡Iza-ya-kun!— una voz demasiado conocida para el chico de ojos carmesí, le hablo tranquilamente aunque a gritos.

Shizuo Heiwajima, el más fuerte de Ikebukuro ahora está en Shinjuku en busca de la muerte del azabache que tanto odia. Este aparece por detrás de Izaya con una máquina expendedora sobre su cabeza y con una cara demasiado agresiva.

Izaya comenzó a reírse y de esa forma, se detiene y voltea a verlo para decirle algo, para fingir el pequeño susto que le había provocado Shizuo.

— Shizu-Chan! ¿Qué haces aquí en Shinjuku?, ¿Acaso es que quería visitarme?— Dice Izaya esbozando una gran sonrisa maniaca a su peor enemigo.

Sin embargo el no contestó y al parecer con lo que le había dicho Izaya se molestó y gruño con rabia. Arrojo la máquina con una fuerza que sólo es de él y rápido que a pesar de eso, Izaya lo esquiva con facilidad dando un gran brinco hacía un toldo de una tienda comercial que estaba en aquel lugar. Ya que sí no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, este, quedaría prácticamente muerto, o por lo menos con varios huesos rotos.

— Tú...! Deja de escapar Iza-ya-kun!— Grita el rubio corriendo y arrojando cosas al oji-carmesí, pero como siempre los esquiva.

Izaya salta a un edificio no tan alto con escaleras; cuando el rubio intenta seguirlo por estas, Izaya lanza su navaja a Shizuo pero este por intentar esquivarla se resbala de uno de los escalones y cae con un sonido sordo y seco en otros escalones.

— Shizu-Chan es demasiado pesado como para seguirme— Izaya lo mira con burla, desde la parte de arriba del edificio en donde él estaba y le esboza otra sonrisa.

Izaya comienza a correr desapareciendo de la vista de Heiwajima, lo cual hace que reaccione y se levante de aquella caída. Sube lo más rápido hasta la parte más alta del edificio y viendo al azabache, con su cabello negro, brilloso, y por la apariencia, suave, volando hacía donde el aire tenía su dirección, parado en la orilla del edificio viéndolo de cara a cara.

"—Ya no hay escapatoria, bastarda pulga. No hay forma de que escapes con esa maldita sonrisa tuya—" Dijo Shizuo en su mente con maldad.

El rubio corre hacía Izaya pero este vuelve a reírse y se gira hacía en frente, al otro lado del edificio. Era obvio lo que haría, intentaría saltar desde ese lado al otro lado de otro edificio.

Cuando el segundo pie esta para despegarse del suelo y dar impulso a su salto, falla. Se resbala.

Izaya en ese momento piensa algo que jamás había pensado. "—¡Error! Moriré si caigo directamente al piso desde esta altura. Tengo que..."

Izaya deja de pensar y se resbala para caer de frente al piso. Shizuo de forma nerviosa y sin pensarlo grita:

\- ¡Izaya!

Corre como puede para intentar alcanzarlo. Su corazón de tanto miedo, terror, alteración, tantos latidos por segundo y presión, junto con muchas dudas, por un momento estaba a punto de detenérsele, pero al llegar al final de la orilla de la azotea se detiene para no caer y ve "eso".

Su respiración se detiene por un momento.

Ve a Izaya que se sostenía con una sola mano de una pequeña orilla de una ventana de aquel altísimo edificio.

Luego el sudor frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, se relajó solo un poco.

— ¡Estúpido Izaya!, te he dicho que no te mueras sí yo no lo hago con mis propias manos— por un lado, supuso Shizuo para no hacer notar el mido que había sentido en ese momento, pero por el otro, tenía razón, no quería verlo muerto por una razón tan tonta como resbalarse de uno de los edificios más altos de Shinjuku y caer con una muy mínima probabilidad de vivir.

Shizuo se inca en la orilla e intenta darle una mano a Izaya para subir.

— Vamos te ayudo.

Izaya hace una pequeña risa burlesca por lo que el rubio había dicho y hecho. Pero no porque lo odiara no quería ayuda, al contrario, intenta con la otra mano, que colgaba, levantarla para tomar la del rubio y subir, pero en un momento piensa, siente y sabe que algo está mal.

— Uh, Oye Shizu-Chan, ¿Por qué...?

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con los blancos dedos, fríos y suaves de Heiwajima, la otra mano con la que se sostenía, se queda sin fuerza y se suelta.

"—Ha... ahora sí moriré...—"

Shizuo intenta alcanzar su mano, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Izaya cae.

El cuerpo de Izaya se encuentra con el suelo haciendo un ruido totalmente escalofriante.

Nadie más se había percatado de la caída de Izaya porque en donde había caído era en un callejón desolado.

Shizuo de alguna forma, busca la forma de bajar lo más rápido y no tan difícil posible por los pequeños bordes del edificio. Cuando llega al lado de Izaya solo lo ve y se coloca en cuclillas para acercar su mano lentamente, al cuello del azabache, y checar su pulso.

El rubio se queda inmovilizado y comienza a respirar con dificultad, con los ojos dorados, abiertos como platos.

— ¿I-I-Izaya?... ¡¿E-Esta muerto!?

Se queda sin pensamientos, no podía ser mentira, eso no podía ser una mentira o broma, no lo podía calmar nada.

De repente recibe un fuerte golpe en la parte de la nuca haciendo que pierda el conocimiento lentamente.

— No te preocupes Shizuo-kun... solo los ocupamos un momento a los dos... para probar nuestra nueva prueba— Una persona con voz extraña, hablo, apareciendo repentinamente en ese lugar.

"— ¿Quién es esa persona? Una sombra. Una silueta misteriosa o sea lo que sea, no alcanzo a distinguir su forma, solo sé que su sonrisa es algo malvada y sus dientes son muy blancos y los aprieta. Espera... tiene... ¡tiene...!—" Shizuo no alcanza a distinguir la única pista que tenía, y se desmaya.

— Perfecto...


	2. ¿Otro, o más bien, OTROS?

**2\. Capítulo 2: ¿Otro "yo", o más bien, OTROS? (Parte 1)**

— Hey Shizuo...

— Shizuo-Kun

— Joven Shizuo...

— Oye... despierta...

— ¡Que despiertes!— gritaron varias voces masculinas en coro.

Shizuo Heiwajima despierta de golpe, abriendo sus ojos al instante.

Lo único que veía a su alrededor era como una habitación sin paredes como si fuera infinita y de color blanco, con piso de baldosas negras y blancas, tal como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez pero como antes mencionado, totalmente sin fin.

Shizuo estaba acostado en el piso blanqui-negro y pronto se levanta lentamente de acostado a cuclillas, a pie.

Al parecer no había nadie, a pesar de que voces de otros hombres le habían llamado.

Sentía como una abrumadora vibración recorría su cuerpo en forma de escalofríos, porque daba un poco de temor el estar en un lugar así y sin ninguna pista de qué hacía ahí, o quiénes le habían hablado.

El rubio recobro su compostura y se armó de valor para preguntar, como si fuese un loco, gritando al aire:

— ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?

Sin embargo su voz se hizo resonante en toda aquella sala, haciendo un eco casi interminable.

Pero, Shizuo ya había tenido sueños parecidos a este, pero el escenario en sus "sueños" era de su casa o en la ciudad de Ikebukuro, y no en una sala con piso de tablero de ajedrez sin fin.

Además, en aquellos "sueños", se aparecían otros 4 hombres iguales a él, tanto en físico, altura, y rostro (aunque ojos de color diferente) pero eran diferentes a él en comportamiento, personalidad y vestimenta.

Shizuo se desespera de aquel silencio y soledad así que, mete las manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y comienza a caminar a una parte infinita del cuarto sin paredes. Por un momento se pone a buscar uno de sus cigarrillos, y los encuentra. Saca uno de la cajetilla y lo enciende deteniéndolo con la boca.

Inhala el humo del cigarrillo y luego lo exhala lentamente, dejando una pequeña mancha de humo.

— Hah— habla con el cigarrillo en la boca— ¿Quién me despertaría? Además, ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Hace un momento estaba...— Una instantánea pero fuerte punzada se precipita en su cabeza y no lo deja terminar con las palabras.

Solamente la voz de él hacía eco resonante y se auto respondía con lo mismo dicho del rubio.

De pronto en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, no literal, el escenario y fondo de la habitación blanca e infinita se convierte en un paisaje de Ikebukuro, exactamente, de la academia Raira (?), donde antes se había graduado junto con su amigo Shinra, Kadota y...

"—...la maldita pulga...—" Pensó, éste, con rabia. "—La apestosa pulga... ¡Debí asesinarlo ese día!—"

Terminando ese pensamiento quiebra el cigarro a la mitad y lo tira al piso sin siquiera haberlo terminado, y lo pisotea con el pie derecho.

"—Maldito Izaya... Bastardo de Izaya... ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que aparecer y arruinar mi vida por completo!?—"

Sin haberse percatado que alguien más se había aparecido atrás de él, pronto siente la sensación de que lo miran.

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AQUÍ?!

El rubio voltea para atrás, girándose, y se encuentra con los mismos "gemelos" de él (Nota: No sabía cómo ponerle, y es lo único que se me ocurrió escribir u)

— ¿Tsugaru?, ¿Tsukishima?, ¿Delic?

— Y Shitsuo a sus órdenes, Shizuo-san— se inclino el mayordomo rubio, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Y ahora qué soñaré de ustedes?— dijo Shizuo tranquilamente.

— E-espera... ¿dices que soñar, eh?— dice el rubio con audífonos rosas y ropa blanca con una camisa rosa con líneas negras.

— ¿Todo este tiempo has creído que fuimos creados de tu mente soñadora?— dijo seriamente Tsugaru, el de kimono azulado.

— Hey, hey. Entonces ¿están diciendo que esto no es un sueño?, entonces ¿qué es?— dijo manteniendo la compostura para no alterarse.

— Somos tus otras personalidades ocultas en ti— dijo Tsuki.

— ¿Me están tomando el pelo o qué? No estoy tan tonto como para creer eso.

Los otros 4 nada más lo miran indiferente.

— ¡¿Acaso esto es producto de Izaya!?— Grita Shizuo enojado— Esa pulga es la que siempre hace que me irrite...

— Él no tiene nada que ver con esto...— Dice Delic.

— ¡JAJA! Vaya... ya entendí a lo que se referían con la esquizofrenia en gente que aparentemente antes de volverse así, eran normales. Y todo cuando se les dice esto.— dice Shitsuo.

— Tienes razón— Dice Tsuki.

— Por eso poca gente sobrevive a esto, o solamente lo ignoran.

Comentan entre sí los "gemelos" de Shizuo, mientras que él piensa seriamente:

"—Si según ellos están comentando sobre esto ha de ser porque es ¿cierto?. Pero no, esto no puede ser producto de mis sueños o de Izaya, siempre que aparezco con ellos siento como si fueran realmente verdaderos, entonces...—"

Mientras los otros seguían parloteando, sobre lo que casi siempre sucedía con la gente al decirles que esas personalidades eran reales, Shizuo voltea y dice:

— Ah bueno, Les creo.

Los otros dejaron de platicar y se miraban los unos a los otros totalmente confundidos, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, y uno que otro boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que les había dicho el rubio con lentes de sol y traje de mesero, de así por "así".

— L-lo acabas de ¿aceptar?— dijo Delic.

— Ya me escucharon: Les C-R-E-O— dijo Shizuo deletreando la última palabra— Ahora contéstenme, ¿por qué ahora, al principio era de un paisaje blanco y baldosas de tablero y de repente cambio a la antigua academia en la que asistía?

— Pues bueno.— Olvidaron lo que les creía el rubio y continuaron con la respuesta a su pregunta.— Porque a nosotros nos están "sacando" de tú mente.

— Más exacto— continúo explicando Shitsuo— nos están creando cuerpos reales.

"— ¿Cuerpos reales? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?—" Puso una cara de duda, la cual los otros supieron que él no tenía ni idea de lo que decían.

— Shitsuo-san quiso decir que vamos a dejar de vivir en tu mente, y ahora vamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta propia, cada quien con un cuerpo humano.— Dijo Tsugaru.

— ¿Quién está atrás de todo esto? Acabas de decir: "LES E-S-T-A-N" creando cuerpos reales.

Todos los demás no sabían que decirle al rubio con lentes de sol, ni una sola palabra en la boca, acumulándose un molesto y gran silencio, hasta que Tsuki habla.

— Sólo diré esto: Es alguien que conoces.

— ¡El cual no podemos decir quién! Hasta que TÚ mismo lo descubras.— Dijo Delic gritando.

Antes de que Shizuo les volviera a preguntar pero con tono más amenazante buscando una explicación de por qué no le pueden decir, Tsugaru habla.

— Al parecer fue más rápido de lo que pensábamos, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, igual tú. A ver qué día nos encontramos de nuevo todos juntos para platicar en otra ocasión.

— P-pero !¿A dónde?! y ¿¡Díganme por qué...!?

— ¡Lo sentimos, Adiós!— gritaron todos los demás despidiendo a Shizuo.

El oji-miel ve como su cuerpo empieza a esfumarse lentamente, hasta desaparecer.

Shizuo poco a poco comienza a despertar abriendo sus ojos lentamente, con una luz blanca cegándolo ante sus ojos. Luego gira la cabeza a la derecha sin más, e intenta distinguir en qué lugar está pero, no lo logra, porque la luz que apunta a su cara hace que él vea borroso.

— ¿Sh-Shi-zu-chan?... ¿Eres tú?— Una voz demasiado grave a la que normalmente oía del azabache, le hablaba temblorosamente.

— ¡¿Izaya, e-estás vivo?— pregunto para saber si no era simplemente su imaginación, y que a la vez una sensación de alegría y rabia llenaba su cuerpo.

Al parecer Heiwajima quería verlo con sus propios ojos, e intento levantarse de donde estaba acostado: una camilla blanca, como de hospital.

Cuando logra levantarse se talla los ojos para ya no ver borroso y cuando se fija bien que ya alcanza a ver mejor mira frente a él.

¿Qué es lo que vio?

Pues nada más y nada menos que el reflejo de Izaya y él, en un espejo qeu estaba coocado al frente de ellos dos. Pero algo extraño, o más bien, demasiado extraño vieron los dos.

Porque el que estaba recién despierto y sentado en la camilla era el cuerpo de Izaya, y el que estaba atrás parado era el cuerpo alto, delgado pero voluminoso de Shizuo.

Entonces, cuando los dos se dan cuenta que están al "revés", el cuerpo de Shizuo comienza a hablar para ver si es cierto lo que están viendo o están mal de la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qu-qué me hiciste bestia!?— Dijo "Shizuo" con el alma de Izaya, viéndose las manos y tocándose el cabello con desesperación.— ¡DIME!— Dijo tomando de "su propio hombro" (Irónico :p) y apretándoselo con la bastante fuerza que tiene el cuerpo de Shizuo.

Shizuo que estaba en el cuerpo del azabache, de su peor enemigo, se queja por la presión en su hombro y grita de una manera extraña, más bien se escuchó como si fuese un pequeño gemido. Luego dice volteando hacía su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame pulga, duele! Además, yo no fui quién hizo esto... Tsk

— ¡A MI NO ME ESTES ECHANDO LA CULPA, Shizu-Chan!— grito "Shizuo", pero a la vez arrojando a Izaya al piso.

— ¡AH! ¡Maldita sea Izaya, no utilices MI fuerza para dañar tu propio cuerpo al cual estoy conectado, así que DUELE! ¡Estúpida pulga... lo que eres capaz!— Dijo "Izaya" tocándose el hombro que había sido aplastado por la fuerza bruta del cuerpo de Shizuo, al cual Izaya no tiene control para ello.— Y déjame decirte otra cosa, no te estaba echando la culpa, tú fuiste el primero que me la echó, Izaya-kun... Tsk, mierda, eso dolió...

— Ha...— dijo burlonamente mirándose de nuevo las manos— ¡Jajaja! Creo que además de tener el cuerpo y voz de Shizu-chan, tengo su difícil y pésimo carácter.— y continúo riendo.

Mientras que el "rubio" reía, el "azabache" seguía en el piso sin poder comprender perfectamente.

¿Quién les había cambiado de cuerpo y para qué lo hacían?

Continuará...


	3. ¿Otro yo, o más bien, OTROS? (PARTE 2)

**3\. Capítulo 2: ¿Otro "yo", o más bien, OTROS? (parte 2)**

Los dos todavía seguían en el mismo lugar que parecía laboratorio, con camillas y utensilios de hospital demasiado extraños.

— Bueno Shizu-chan, tengo que ir a hablar con Namie...

— ¡No!— dijo "Izaya" levantándose de golpe y tocándose el hombro por las punzadas que sentía del golpe del otro. Luego se aclaró la voz y dijo— Ella no te va a reconocer idiota. Va a pensar que eres yo porque TÚ estás en MÍ cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Shizuo ya estaba a punto de salir junto con la bata que traían y no de había percatado de lo que había contestado Shizuo con su cuerpo. Poco después se queda serio.

— Además traemos unas horribles batas como si acabáramos de salir de un hospital psiquiátrico.

El rubio quedó serio con lo que el azabache le había dicho. Por primera vez había sentido que tenía razón un ser con mente unicelular como él. Pero era por supuesto que haría lo siguiente; por ser demasiado orgulloso fingió decir que ya lo sabía.

— Je, no necesitaba que me dijeras Shizu-chan, ya lo tenía en mente. Pero si no salgo y le digo lo que me hiciste, ¿qué haremos?

— ¡Ah, deja de joderme diciendo que yo hice esto!— Dijo levantándose de golpe de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y acercándose le a "Shizuo" quedando con la cara muy cerca del otro— ¡Yo NUNCA, y repito, NUNCA querría estar en el cuerpo de un bastardo y sin vergüenza como Tú, ¡maldita pulga loca!

— Haaa... ya te hice enojar, a pesar de que no estás en tu cuerpo— dijo retrocediendo dos pasos, por lo incómodo que se sentía al sentir como se revolvían en una ebullición, sus dos respiraciones.

— Pero ya dejemos eso...— dijo bajando la voz— ¿y si vamos con Shinra para preguntarle qué nos hicieron? oh, y de paso pedirle ayuda a Celty para que nos aconseje en qué hacer. Es una MUY buena persona, sin duda alguna.

— Sólo esta vez admito que tienes razón. Ya vayámonos que no quiero seguir en el bruto cuerpo de Shizu-chan, destruyendo todo lo que toco.

— Tan siquiera hay que cambiarnos de ropa, tonto— dijo el "azabache" buscando adentro de unos cajones. En el proceso de búsqueda, encuentra la ropa que normalmente usa Izaya y la saca de un tirón.— Ah, tu maldita ropa aquí esta... creo esta me pondré.

"Izaya" agarro la ropa de éste, y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la bata blanca.

"Shizuo" que estaba viendo, reacciono a la acción que ejecutaba el oji-carmesí, y lo detuvo antes de que se la quitase por completo.

— ¡Maldita bestia! ¿Eres un tonto o qué? No dejaré que veas mi cuerpo, pervertido— Este lo agarró del brazo presionándolo fuertemente porque no tiene control de la fuerza de Heiwajima.

— Y contéstame ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga si no hay otra opción!?— Preguntó, intentando zafarse de la mano de "Shizuo", pero no lo logra por la fuerza que tiene— ¡Suéltame! En serio, ¿eres tan maldito bastardo o estúpido que quieres hacerle daño a tu propio cuerpo? Tsk...— Dijo quejándose, mientras el otro lo soltaba lentamente.

Mientras que Izaya, estaba en el cuerpo de Shizuo, reflexionaba en todo lo que le había dicho esa bestia. Y no lo creía, pero esa bestia sí tenía corazón y mente para hacer y decir todo es debido.

Siguió "Shizuo" parado, viendo como el silencio se acumulaba y cómo su propio cuerpo se desvestía y luego se vestía con la ropa que éste siempre utilizaba. Al momento de ponerse la última prenda, más bien, la chaqueta negra con puffy, una navaja cae del bolsillo.

— Siempre cargas con esto ¿verdad?— pregunto el azabache.

El silencio continúo, y ninguna respuesta se escuchó de parte del rubio. "Izaya" se molestó.

— ¡¿Qué rayos no te sabes cambiar o quieres que te ayude?!

— Sí sé, sólo que no puedo creer que te comportes como si nada hubiese pasado, después de que viste mi cuerpo que sólo era privacidad mía. Eres una bestia descerebrada, por eso ¡Te odio!

— ¡Ya cállate y cambia de ropa a mi cuerpo, pulga. Tan siquiera ya comprobé que sí tienes sólo un 0.5% de humano, pero sigues desagradandome Izaya-kun... ¡Jajaja! Me he dado cuenta que estar en el cuerpo de otro afecta con tus propias personalidades. Por ejemplo conmigo en tu cuerpo descubrí que tengo lo descarado, sin vergüenza y burlón de ti; ¿Pero tú? Tienes mi fuerza y la poquita vergüenza que es sólo mía. A la vez es genial esto, pro es la razón por el cual te odio.

— Eres una verdadera bestia Shizu-chan. Pero...— dijo quitándose la bata y viendo el cuerpo marcado de Shizuo, blanco, suave y con un olor agradable.

— ¿Qué?— dijo agachando la cabeza para seguir admirando la navaja que Izaya siempre utilizaba.

— ¿qué pasaría si todo ese orgullo que sientes ahorita, se fuera por un tubo en menos de un segundo? — Comenzó a colocándose los pantalones, luego la camiseta blanca y la chaqueta sin mangas; al último faltaba el moño, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo.— Como este no es mi cuerpo no me preocuparía si por ejemplo, salieras desnudo por las calles y pasaras por vergüenza toda tu despiadada vida.

— ¿Intentas amenazarme? No lograras nada haciendo eso ya que Éste tampoco es mi cuerpo Izaya-kun, y puedo hacerle lo que me plazca.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás?— dijo acercándosele al otro que estaba parado recargado en la pared, analizando la navaja.

— No te gustaría saber lo que estoy pensando— dijo apuntándolo con la navaja.

— ¿Ha?, no puede ser tan grabe entonces... y no me apuntes con eso, que no sabes utilizarla.— Dijo empujando la mano con la navaja a otra dirección.

— ¿Tú crees? No me conoces, Izaya— dijo guardando la navaja.

Por un momento vio detenidamente a otro y vio que traía el moño en la mano y no se lo había colocado en el cuello.

— No sabes cómo ponerlo ¿verdad o me equivoco?— dijo el azabache arrebatándole el moño de la mano y comenzando a ponérselo en el cuello al otro.

El rubio sintió una sensación de escalofríos al sentir el tacto del otro, rozar su piel. Cuando "Izaya" termina de colocarle el moño en el cuello, éste se ríe.

— Todavía falta algo— Dijo inclinándose en el mueble de madera, como un buró, y abriendo uno de los cajones.

— ¿Qu-qué falta?

— Esto...— dijo volteándose de nuevo hacía el rubio y colocándole los lentes de sol, pero como no alcanzaba bien, se paró de puntas de los pies y le acomodo los lentes. Luego se colocó de pie en forma normal y lo miro riendo— Listo, tal como yo me visto.

Él no contesto nada, solo se miró el mismo y analizo la ropa que el ex-bartender utilizaba.

"—Bueno, se ve elegante esta ropa—" Pensó Izaya.

Cuando "Shizuo" estaba a punto de decir algo, un pelinegro de ojos tono magenta, con audífonos y ropa del mismo color pero con combinación de banco, entra gritando y abrazando a "Izaya".

— ¡Izaya-san! ¡Qué alegría poder verlo otra vez!

— Psyche, te he dicho muchas veces que ese comportamiento es demasiado inadecuado para Izaya— dijo entrando después del de ojos magenta; un pelinegro igualito a Izaya pero sólo que este tenía un tono de voz más seco y serio, con una chaqueta negra pero con puffy rojo y caído, con los ojos de color rojo intenso más claros que los de Izaya.

— ¡Ah vamos Roppi, déjame saludarlo así, recuerda que tal vez ya no lo volveríamos a ver!— Dijo Psyche rogándole al mencionado.

— ¡Hey! Alto...— dijo "Shizuo" interrumpiéndolos.

— ¿Ya vez? Hasta Shizuo-san se molestó...— dijo Roppi.

Pero al parecer Psyche no se había percatado de la presencia de éste, pero reacciona y suelta a "Izaya" y abraza el cuerpo de Shizuo.

— ¡Shizu-chan! Por fin quería verte y tocarte en persona, por mí mismo.

— ¡E-e-espera Psyche! ¡Yo no soy en verdad Shizu-chan, soy Izaya y estoy en su cuerpo!— dijo empujando al azabache con ojos magenta.

— He... Entonces si te decidiste a cambiarle de cuerpo— Dijo Roppi— Vaya... y nosotros que creíamos que Izaya-san no era tan pervertido.

— ¿Tanto es que querías conocerlo? Que hasta el cuerpo le andas investigando...— Dijo Psyche

— ¡Basta! Yo no haría eso...— grito e rubio renegando.

— No estoy tan convencido que eres Izaya, ¿cómo lo compruebas?

— ¿No me creen? No puedo comprobarlo en frente se Shizu-chan.

— No te podemos creer porque el que está hablando justamente ahorita es el cuerpo apuesto de Shizuo.

— Psyche, no digas cosas Homo— Dijo Izaya.

Mientras el cuerpo de Izaya veía como ese tal Psyche hablaba con su cuerpo, estaba confundido:

"— ¿Acaso esas son las otras personalidades de Izaya? Como mis personalidades ¿También les habrán creado cuerpos reales a las personalidades de Izaya-kun?—"

Como Shizuo penaba en eso, no quería quedarse con la duda y pregunto interrumpiendo a los otros.

— ¿Ustedes son las personalidades de Izaya que estaban ocultas en él?

Con una afirmación y comentarios del tal Psyche, llegaron a un alboroto emocional y de sentimientos que eran ocultos…


	4. ¡¿Sentimientos complejos o tonterías!

4\. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Sentimientos complejos o tonterías?! (PARTE 1)

"Izaya" caminaba tranquilamente hacia el departamento de Shinra, después de todo lo sucedido en el lugar anterior.

"—Maldita sea, si no es una cosa es otra. Ahora tengo que soportar el odioso olor de la pulga... Tsk, me harta, primero utiliza mi cuerpo para llorar y luego me hace preocuparme, enserio lo odio... P-pero lo que estaba pensando en ese momento... ¡No! No pensé nada más que odio y ¡Ya!. Solo me preocupe por usar mi cuerpo como él quiere, ¡sólo eso!—".

Cuando por fin llega toca el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?- pregunta la voz de Shinra.

"— ¡Oh demonios, si le digo que soy Shizuo no me va a creer porque estoy en el cuerpo de "cierta" persona!—"

— Mmm… yo.

— Oh Izaya, pasa. — Abre la puerta y sonríe— Toma asiento.

— Gracias. — camina hacía dentro del apartamento y se sienta en el sofá.

— ¿A qué motivo, tu inesperada visita?— preguntó alegremente.

— Shinra, necesito tu ayuda, para ver si sabías algo sobre...

— ¿Tú, Izaya Orihara, el informante más peligroso, pidiéndome información?— Lo interrumpió el peli-café. — ¿No se supone que tú sabes todo sobre lo que sucede en Ikebukuro?

— Sobre eso... Shinra, no soy Izaya, soy Shizuo.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso quieres saber algo de Shizuo diciendo que eres él? Jajaja, te diré todo lo que quieras pero no me vengas con es bromas, ¡jajaja!— Se apretó el estómago con las manos por la risa que le había provocado el "azabache".

— Shinra...— lo toma de la chaqueta y le mira a los ojos enojado, haciendo sorprender al de lentes y deteniéndosele la risa. — Como quisiera tener mi cuerpo para usar mi fuerza... — susurro con rabia al otro.

\- Je je. Tienes mucha razón, te creo te creo.

El otro lo suelta y sigue explicándole.

\- ¿tú sabes algo sobre "Esto"?

\- ¿sobre el cambio de alma de un cuerpo a otro?

\- sí.

\- ahmm pues Veamos... Lo único que sé de ese experimento es que un grupo de personas se dedica a la investigación y práctica de dichos hechos de forma ilegal y ocultos en el bajo mundo de esta ciudad.

\- ¿pero por qué razón podría ser que hay un laboratorio en el despacho de Izaya, y que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta?

\- ¿él te echó la culpa de que tú fuiste quien hizo que se intercambiarán de cuerpo?

\- sí, fue lo primero que dijo al vernos... Oh espera...

\- ¿qué?- preguntó dudoso con la reacción del azabache.

\- ¿se puede regresar a la vida a alguien que falleció de instante?

\- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- ahmm, pues verás... La última vez que peleamos, la última vez que nos vimos antes de encontrarnos en el laboratorio con el cuerpo del Otro, trepamos hasta uno de los edificios más altos de Shinjuku y él intentó saltar de un edificio al otro Pocero se resbaló.

\- tú de todas formas lo estabas persiguiendo ¿no? Aunque estuviera en la orilla.

\- sí, sabes que lo odio. Pero yo lo quería ayudar a subir de donde se estaba deteniendo para no que no callera. Aproximadamente era una altura de 12 pisos y se soltó su mano antes de que yo pudiese alcanzarlo y... Calló.

\- Shizuo, ¡¿por qué no lo trajiste aquí al instante, podía seguir con vida!?

\- ¡pero está con vida! Dime ¡¿cómo rayos puede estar vivo si yo aún ese momento probé su pulso y no vivía!? ¡Dime cómo puedes explicar algo así! Aquí está su cuerpo, yo estoy en él. ¡Explícame por favor!- dijo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos en puños.

\- ...- se quedó sorprendido con la acción del azabache y se quedó en completo silencio.

\- dime...- se cubrió la cara con las dos manos, para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al haber dicho lo anterior- ¡dime por qué sigue vivo! Dime quien lo hizo, por qué lo hizo, cómo lo hizo... ¡¿Quién malditos nos está utilizando como ratas de experimento?!...- dijo levantándose totalmente enojado, pues había llegado a su límite.

\- Yo no lo sé, Shizuo.

\- Lo siento, perdón por gritar así pero es que estoy desesperado y quiero salirme de este cuerpo y regresar al mío.

\- No, no te disculpes, creo que conozco a alguien que sabe regresarlos a su estado anterior.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Tsk...

\- Nunca me lo preguntaste.

\- Bueno qué esperas háblale.

\- Emm pero solo está disponible los fines de semana.

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? Diablos... ¡Yo no voy a esperar!... No. no, oye, dime qué día es hoy.

\- Lunes.

\- Día...

\- 10. Estuvieron ausentes durante un mes.

\- ¿¡Un mes!?

\- Sí, acuérdate que el mes pasado también en el día 10, me visitaste y luego dijiste que irías a Shinjuku a matar a Izaya.

\- ¿Estuve un mes desaparecido?

\- Sí, Tom se quedó dudoso sin saber dónde estabas y contrató a una muchacha extranjera en tu ausencia.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué!? Pero...

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes todavía sigues trabajando para él como guardaespaldas. Pero tendrás compañía de ahora en adelante.

\- Pero no quiero compañía. Voy a ir hablar con él...- ya estaba a punto de salir del apartamento pero recordó que ¿cómo demonios iba a hablar con Tom si estaba en el cuerpo de Izaya? Era obvio que no le iba a creer porque Izaya nada más se la pasaba haciendo bromas y molestando a la gente.

\- ¡¿Que mierdas voy a hacer con un cuerpo como este si ni siquiera conozco al dueño bien como para intentar comportarme como él!? Además yo no quiero esperar 4 días para que esa persona que conoces nos regrese a nuestro estado normal.

\- ¿Y qué harás? No puedes ni puedo hacer nada más que esperar esos días. No la conoces.

\- Tsk... Me largo.- abre la puerta y sale del apartamento.

\- Uff...- suspira profundamente Shinra- Sabía que pasaría esto, pobre Shizuo.

Mientras el azabache...

"— ¿Por qué Izaya tenía que usar mi cuerpo para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Ni siquiera le entiendo... ¿Por qué dijo esa mentira si hasta pienso que ni siquiera él se la creyó? Jaja, tonterías. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mejor voy a ver dónde está...—"

******************************************************************************* FlashBack *******************************************************************************

— ¿Ustedes son las personalidades de Izaya que estaban ocultas en él?

— ¡Sí!— grito Psyche emocionado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son mis personalidades ocultas, Shizu-chan?— preguntó el rubio.

— Verás... yo también tengo otras personalidades. Son 4 diferentes a mí.

— Mira, también nosotros somos 4 diferentes a Izaya-san, nada más que los demás no los hemos encontrado.

— Tienes razón, Roppi, hasta Iza-nii lo sabe.

— ¿Ustedes deben tener un nombre completo, cierto?— pregunto el azabache con curiosidad.

— Sí, yo me llamo Orihara Psyche, aunque completamente es de la terminación: Psychedelic Dreams. ¡OH! Y todos tenemos el mismo apellido pero diferente nombre, es como si fuéramos hermanos. ¿Verdad Roppi?

— Cierto. Bueno y yo me llamo Hachimenroppi Orihara.

— Oh... ¡Hey! ¿Te llamas Psychedelic Dreams?— pregunta "Izaya".

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Es que uno de mis personalidades, se llama Heiwajima Delic Dreams, y me dijo lo mismo sobre su terminación. Y en la ropa tienen un parecido.

— ¡¿Es igual de apuesto que tú?!— pregunto emocionado con la descripción dicha por el azabache.

Todos los demás se quedaron literalmente paralizados, pero el Oji-magenta ignoro sus reacciones y continúo.

— ¡¿Cómo es él, es tranquilo, divertido, fuerte, sexy?! ¡DIME, DIME!— Gritaba y luego volvió a abrazar a el supuesto Shizuo con cuerpo de la pulga.

— Ah, P-Pues t-te diré que e-es...— dijo nervioso y sintiendo calientes las mejillas, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio quien también se estaba sonrojando y gritó enojado.

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Psyche! ¡Te he dicho que eres un hombre y Shizu-chan También! NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR OTRO HOMBRE...— dijo jalando al azabache con audífonos y separándolo de "Izaya".

— ¡Pero es por eso que yo existía en ti!— gritó reclamándole Psyche— Ya que Izaya-san no acepta que admira y ama a Shizu-chan, yo tan siquiera SÍ.

Shizuo, estando en el cuerpo de la pulga, queda en shock con lo que Psyche menciono, y para fingir, comenzó a reír.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Eso es cierto I-za-ya-Kun? Jajaja, no creía que un ser como tú, sádico y burlón, tuviera sentimientos. Y ahora está 100% confirmado lo que una vez Simón te dijo, y luego me dijo lo de "el complejo" a mí. Así que está confirmado, pero no por eso te voy a dejar de odiar, porque ¿quién en el primer día de conocerse es el primero que hiere con una navaja? Sólo un bastardo como tú hace eso.

"Izaya", con el alma de Shizuo, sabía que no quería decir eso, eso no es lo que iba a decir en ese momento, pero estaba totalmente confundido, con cosas que pasaban e iban de su mente, como si jugaran con él revolviendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos como en una licuadora, porque no sólo los revolvía, también los destruía y creaba unas ideas que ni al caso.

El rubio estaba impactado que Psyche dijera sus "verdades" y sentía que podía salir corriendo de ahí y tal vez, repito, tal vez llorando pero no tenía que demostrarlo, así que se enojó con lo que el azabache le dijo.

— Puede que tenga un raro "complejo" hacía ti, o no, pero ¿Estás diciendo que yo fuí el primero que atacó?— Dijo viendo a los ojos a su propio cuerpo que lo miraba confundido— Te equivocas, tú me atacaste primero que nadie. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que te caía mal, para empezar? Y se me olvidaba, ¿No fuiste TÚ, quien me quiso golpear con toda esa fuerza brutal? ¿Sabes? Ese día yo intentaba hablar contigo, "divertirnos" de otra forma y no a matarnos (aunque ese día no digo qu no me divertí y a veces cuando peleábamos también me divertía), y preguntarte lo de tu fuerza sobrenatural. Pero no pude porque de pronto tú me atacaste.

— Izaya-san, habías dicho que...— comentó Psyche, pero pronto los interrumpio el rubio para seguir hablando.

Roppi se sintió incómodo con la situación, pero no se fue más bien se sentó en el piso y comenzó a jugar con su propio suéter.

"Izaya" estaba ahora sí, en competo shock, sin ninguna palabra.

Acaso, ¿siempre le echaba la culpa a Izaya, por orgullo?

De nuevo muchas cosas aparecían en su mente; más bien preguntas, y todas con una sola respuesta: Sí. Él había sido culpable que desde el inicio de su "hermosa" enemistad se odiarán a muerte, y todo por culpa de él diciendo que le caía mal sin siquiera una razón.

— Yo desde ese día intente que nuestra relación de odio se convirtiera en una de amistad, como de amigos, como tú o yo, con Shinra. Pero después esas ganas que tenía de que platicáramos sobre nuestros gustos o conocernos, desaparecieron porque supe que la probabilidad que había de convertirme en una de esas personas "especiales" para ti, era de 0, y por eso justamente comencé a molestarte, a mentir (a mentirme a mí principalmente), y a divertirme con los actos de los humanos, llegando al punto en el que me odien o me amen, y alejarme de todos porque pensaba que la gente fuese como tú, pero después me di cuenta que con mis actos, me reprocharían.

Con lo último dicho se quebró su voz, como si fuese a romper en un terrible llanto, pro no lo hace, al contario, comienza a reírse.

— Iza-nii, tranquilízate por favor. — sugirió Psyche.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿De qué? Si ni siquiera estoy triste ni nada por el estilo— aunque mostraba lo contario— Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, no me arrepiento después de todos lo que he hecho en vida. Y ahora comprendo bien el por qué odio a Shizu-chan con toda mi alma.

Mientras que el cuerpo del oji-carmesí seguí a paralizado, el otro no paraba de hablar y decir las verdades de sus pasados.


	5. ¡¿Sentimientos complejos-- (PARTE 2)

5\. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Sentimientos complejos o tonterías?! (PARTE 2)

— Pero ya, a todo esto, ¿no habías dicho que fuéramos con Shinra o Celty?

El otro intentando fingir que nada había sucedido, contesto su pregunta, pero seguía con dolo en su pecho de todo lo que le había dicho Izaya.

¿Acaso por orgullo, Izaya llego a auto-mentirse para no decir lo que realmente sentía él en aquellos días de apenas conocerse, o por miedo? Sí así fuera el caso: ¿por qué hizo eso, sabiendo que se causaban daño en sí mismo? ¿Pensaba que eso le ayudaría o beneficiaría en algo?, ¿qué esperaba de la otra persona haciendo eso?

Lo único que conseguiría sería el verdadero odio, NO hacia la otra persona, si no, hacia él mismo.

El cuerpo del rubio camino hacia el espejo (con el que se habían percatado que los dos estaban en cuerpos diferentes).

Un silencio se había acumulado en aquella sala, más bien, en aquel laboratorio, con el cual el azabache tenía una mirada sin emociones que fueran expresadas.

Psyche comenzó a jugar con el cable de sus audífonos, y Roppi había dejado de jugar con su suéter, ahora estaba mirando uno de sus cabellos negros con una cara totalmente seria, hasta que "Izaya" rompe el hielo (literal).

— ¿Entonces a ustedes les crearon los cuerpos en diferentes lugares?

— Ah, no. En realidad nos crearon en el mismo lugar. — responde Psyche sin dejar de jugar con el cable, ahora enrollándolo en su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

— Sí, sólo que como crean de uno por uno, el primero aprovecha para irse del lugar, tal como nuestros otros dos compañeros, y como fui el último que crearan, Psyche me esperó fuera del edificio, de donde nos crearon— Continúo diciendo, Roppi.

— ¿Por qué él te espero y los demás se fueron?

— Porque Psyche había sido el penúltimo y no sé por cuál razón me espero.

— Porque supe que te estaban creando y que eras el último, y no me quería quedar solito buscándolos.

— ¿Entonces saben quién los creo? ¿O por qué?

— Sí, y no.

— ¿SÍ, y no?

En ese momento el cuerpo rubio voltea con una hoja en la mano con algo apuntado, y se fijó que se había ensuciado un poco el pantalón de mesero y lo empezó a sacudir, y Psyche fue el primero que se le quedo viendo sonrojándose. En un momento que vuelve a verlo se da cuenta que Psyche lo mira demasiado.

— ¿Q-qué miras?— pregunto tartamudeando.

— Jaja, Psyche se quedó boquiabierto. Aunque no es por presumir pero por fin he visto desde otro ángulo qué tan apuesto me veía con ese traje.

— Izaya, nunca lo admitió pero siempre pensó que con ese traje Shizu-chan se ve tan…. Apuesto...— dijo Psyche— aunque lo malo de esto es que en realidad no eres Shizu-chan.

— Psyche, por eso que dices te llego a odiar.

— ¡Ha! Creí que le ibas a reclamar que estaba inventando o algo por el estilo— Dijo el azabache olvidando lo anterior que habían discutido— Sí que te atraigo…

— Aunque Izaya-san lo niegue, Psyche siempre lo contradice.

— ¡¿Ha!? ¡Dejen de sacar cosas inventadas!— grita renegando el rubio.

— ¡Jajaja!

— B-bueno ya dejen de parlotear. No quiero seguir en el cuerpo de la odiosa bestia. — dijo cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego abrirla.

Pero esa no era la puerta de la salida a la calle, si no, que era una puerta para entrar a una gigantesca casa, más bien, una oficina grande y espaciosa con sillones de color negro, una gran TV, un escritorio con un computador y un monitor, unos largos y altos libreros llenos de estos, y una puerta que de seguro iba para la salida. Por algún motivo Izaya estando en Shizuo reconocía completamente todo.

— ¡ESTA ES MI OFICINA!

— ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? Y según tú ¿no fuiste el que hizo que nos cambiáramos de cuerpo? Mentiroso, todo no cuadra, y era de esperarse del bastardo de Izaya.

— ¡Te dije que no me echarás toda la culpa, toda sobre mí!— grita el rubio volteando a ver de frente a el pelinegro y tomándolo de la camisa negra— En serio, me desespera tu cuerpo.— Lo jala suficientemente de la camisa negra como para tenerlo frente y cercas de su cara— Y más si tengo tu odioso comportamiento.

— ¡Beso, Beso!— Grita emocionado Psyche. — Pero a pesar de eso, su fuerza es lo que te atrae, Iza-nii.

Como reacción de lo que dice Psyche, suelta al azabache y camina hacia Psyche. Psyche se intimida con la acción y mirada de este y agacha la cabeza.

— Psyche, deja de decir todo eso frente a Izaya o te odiara de verdad. — dijo Roppi susurrándole al oído del pelinegro con audífonos rosas.

— Pero es el...— grita Psyche. — Lo siento pero es que si no se declara él, yo intentaré todo lo posible, aunque me odies, lo que sea que Shizu-chan se enamore de Mí, Porque para eso me creaste de tu mente. ¡Para al fin amarlo! ¿O estoy mintiendo Izaya?— dijo ya con seriedad lo último.

— No. No importa si eres una copia mía con emociones diferentes, como sentimientos y forma de vestir. Sigues siendo alguien que Shizu-chan nunca va amar, porque todos tenemos algo desagradable, por que provienen de mí. Ámalo como quieras, sé que los creé por una razón y esa es la tuya. Hay algo que todos nosotros también tenemos, cuando hablamos seriamente, nunca mentimos.

— Iza-nii, entonces...

— Haz lo que quieras con Shizu-chan yo no te detendré.

Dijo "Shizuo" caminando hacía el escritorio y buscando en los cajones.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, pulga?

— Busca algo que le falta a MÍ cuerpo. — Dijo sacando unos papeles

— Roppi y Psyche seguían viendo las acciones de "Shizuo", pero quien más estaba sorprendido era Psychedelic Dreams.

— Bien, aquí están...— dijo sacando dos cosas pequeñas plateadas y volviendo a guardar los papeles cerrando el cajón.

Luego comenzó a caminar hacía "Izaya". Luego tomo la mano del azabache y extendió la palma completa en el aire, primero fue la derecha.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

— Esto es lo que le faltaba a Mí cuerpo. — Dijo abriendo su puño y dejando ver un par de anillos de plata, tan simples y sin ningún diseño. — Te los voy a prestar. Sólo necesito los dos dedos índices de las manos.

Con esto el azabache sólo afirmó y cerró todos los demás dedos dejando a la vista el índice. "Shizuo" comenzó a ponerle el anillo.

Psyche se comenzó a sentir incómodo con la situación y jala a Roppi de la mano para salir de la oficina. "Izaya" y "Shizuo" voltean y se quedan dudosos.

— ¿A dónde van?— pregunta el rubio.

— ¡Solamente vamos a ir por una "cosita" que olvidamos!— dijo Psyche nervioso abriendo la puerta.

— ¿En plural?— preguntó Roppi sin entender qué "cosita" era.

— Sí, en plural. — Dice intentando jalar a fuera de la oficina a el otro azabache.

— Oye, pero...— intenta hablar con Psyche, pero éste logra jalarlo y sacarlo de ahí junto con él cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

— Ha... ese Psyche...— dijo susurrándose a sí mismo burlonamente "Shizuo" colocando el anillo. Luego el azabache baja la mano derecha ya con el anillo y levanta la izquierda, preparada para que le coloque el otro anillo en el dedo índice.

Nadie hablaba solo seguía con lo suyo; pero de alguna forma eso era molesto, hasta que por fin hablo el alma de Shizuo con otro cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

— Ehem...— comenzó— ¿es cierto todo lo que dijo Psyche?

El rubio había terminado de colocarle el segundo anillo, y se va de nuevo hacía el escritorio, sin darle la cara, ignorando y dándole la espalda al pelinegro, junto con la pregunta que le había hecho.

— HEY— habló en tono molesto y fuerte, "Izaya"— TE PREGUNTE ALGO.

Éste caminó hacia su escritorio y se coloco en frente de él, pero dividiéndolos una pequeña distancia por el escritorio. Sin embargo, el otro volvió a darle la espalda mirando hacia la ciudad por los vidrios de su oficina.

— ...— Nada. Ni una palabra dijo.

— ¡Contéstame, insecto!— Habló gritando totalmente en su límite — ¡Vete al diablo si me vas a decir, o no! Odio que me ignoren...— comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente— ¡Me voy! Maldita sea ya me hartaste.

— ...— Nada, de nuevo.

— Iré con Shinra y le explicaré todo. — abre la puerta listo para salir— ¡Oh! y dile a tu copia que no me busque. Dale mí número y dile que le buscare a uno de mis "gemelos", para que se quede con uno de ellos. Y por favor, no seas tan bastardo y haz eso por mí ¿Va?— pregunto calmando su tono de voz.

Ni una señal de que el otro le estuviese poniendo atención, pero, el otro guarda su compostura para no volverse a alterar, tranquilamente, cierra la puerta pero con bastante fuerza. El otro nada más da una reacción de susto pero no voltea.

"Izaya" camina rápidamente hacía "Shizuo" y lo jala del brazo haciendo que el otro voltease.

Tenía la cara roja. Parecía como si hubiese estado llorando durante demasiadas horas, pero no, era obvio que había estado llorando mucho pero silenciosamente, durante solo es transcurso de 5 minutos o menos.

Shizuo se preocupó en ese momento. Él jamás había llorado o haber visto llorar a su propio cuerpo.

— Maldita sea, esto apesta... Yo jamás había llorado y tú acabas de arruinarlo, ¡Hiciste llorar por primera vez a mi cuerpo, bastardo! Nadie te dio ese derecho de utilizar mi cuerpo para consolar tus sentimientos. — Mencionando y quitando los lentes a l otro y viendo sus ojos color miel.

— ¡Tus cabellos están demasiados largos y me picaron los ojos, bestia idiota! ¡YO NUNCA HE LLORADO POR MI PROPIA CUENTA!— lo empuja al escritorio no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para lastimarle un poco la espalda. Luego se le acercó y lo acorrala, deteniéndole ambas manos, del azabache. — ¡Ya me desesperaste Shizu-chan!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, acorralándome así? Además, no me has contestado lo que te pregunté.

— ¿Y para qué rayos quieres saber, bestia?— lo suelta y se sienta en la silla negra del escritorio.

— ¿Qué te importa? ¿Es que ya no se puede preguntar nada?— dice cruzándose de manos.

— Pues no. No te diré

Aunque seguía dudoso con la misma pregunta que había hecho el azabache.

"— ¿para qué quería saber? Si me contesta que es cierto, no pienso compadecerlo, ni pienso enamorarme de él para que no se sienta mal, porque es mi némesis. Pero si me dice que no... ¿qué hago? ya no es lógico porque él mismo dijo que todas sus copias eran como él al hablar seriamente: No mienten. Aunque, no puedo decirle y reclamarle que es mentira, se vería un poco raro querer sacarle la verdad y malinterpretaría las cosas. Y, ¿Por qué ahora no he discutido o peleado con él, si era nuestra rutina diaria? ¿Por qué me regrese si ya estaba a punto de largarme con Shinra? ¡Ya sé por qué!, él hizo que mi cuerpo llorara y es sólo MÍ cuerpo; solo tenía curiosidad de qué es lo que estaba haciendo. —"

— Mejor me voy, quiero preguntarle a Shinra sobre lo que nos hicieron.— de nuevo camina hacia la salida— Y que no se te olvide el mensaje que quiero que le digas a la pulga con audífonos.— Abre la puerta— Y antes de que también se me olvide: NO HAGAS LLORAR A MI CUERPO SIN MI PERMISO.

— ¿Crees que te voy a andar haciendo caso? ¿Se te olvidaba que te odio y puedo hacer lo que quiera? Eres un verdadero protozoario, Shizu-chan.

— Como tú quieras, depende lo que le hagas es lo que veré para hacerle a tu cuerpo, me voy. — Sale por fin de la oficina.

— No entiendo a veces a qué grado llego de estupidez, pero siento que Simón si tenía una leve razón con esas palabras, pero no lo aceptaré...— suspira profundo cerrando sus ojos y hablando solo.— ¿Tanto es que se nota?... ¡Demonios qué tonterías digo! O sea— empieza a hablar en un tono orgulloso. — ¡¿Yo el gran Orihara Izaya, sentir algo por un descerebrado ser como la bestia de Shizu-chan?! Jajaja, que estupidez tan grande. Me estoy pareciendo a mis amados humanos.

— Es cierto que eres un estúpido, Izaya-kun...— se burló un azabache de ojos dorados con una corona y capa del mismo color, pareciéndose a un rey; desde las escaleras que daban para los otros libreros de aquella gran oficina.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo entraste aquí sin que me percatará?— Preguntó el rubio, dudoso, al verlo.

— Soy tu copia por los cielos, ¿no se supone que tú haces lo mismo? Hacer las cosas sin que nadie se de cuenta...

— Pero hasta tú mismo sabes que es casi imposible que yo no me pueda dar cuenta.

— Ah, tú ganas, yo ya estaba aquí desde antes de que ustedes salieran del laboratorio.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Viste todo lo que sucedió?

— Sí, todo y en primera fila sin que se dieran cuenta. Y estaba aquí porque no sabía a dónde ir después de salir de donde me crearon y mejor vine a tu oficina.

— ¿Ha?

— Oh y una opinión, si que eres un idiota.

— No tienes derecho a llamarme así, porque entonces se supone que te creó un tonto, yo.

— Pero es la verdad.

— Basta Hibiya, te conozco bien y sé que no viniste sólo para eso. Dime de una vez, porque si llega Psyche, no me dirás.

— Vamos, vamos, no te desesperes tanto de todas formas te tengo que decir.

— Pues habla. — dijo el rubio, encendiendo el computador y luego se vuelve hacía Hibiya y lo mira para escuchar atento.— Otra cosa... ¿sabes cómo...?

— En todo el rato que estuve aburrido investigue en dónde estaban ustedes y a ti que te habían hecho, después de tu muerte, para saber cómo rayos nos habían sacado de ti, quién lo hizo, por qué, y cómo es que pueden regresar a su cuerpo cada quien.

— ¿Había muerto? ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

— Sí habías muerto, pero, por una razón que no sé ni cómo, te resucitaron. Y para tu información soy una de las copias del informante más peligroso de Ikebukuro, no sería nada lógico si no supiera todo eso.

— Pero eso no significa que aunque seas mi copia no pides algo a cambio, ¿o me equivocó? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El azabache de ojos dorados comenzó a bajar los escalones y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

— Lo que quiero es que...

— ¡Roppi deja de ser así!

— ¡Tú deja de comportarte de esa forma!

Decían un par de voces a fuera de la oficina listos para entrar, impidiendo que oyeran el "plan" de Hibiya.

— Eso es lo que quiero...— terminó diciendo el azabache. — Déjalos pasar.

— Ah... está bien...


End file.
